Sin explicaciones
by Bren Jaeger
Summary: AU. Había muchos comportamientos que para Kagome no tenían ninguna explicación lógica... no hasta que descubrió aquella caja en el armario. [Regalo de cumpleaños para Dark]


_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 **Dedicatoria:** ¡Felicidades, _Dark_! Espero te guste tu regalo, además de que pases un día sensacional al lado de todos tus seres queridos, que recibas muchas felicitaciones, ¡ojalá aparezca un Sesshōmaru en tu puerta! (?)

¡Un abrazo desde la distancia!

 **Advertencia** : OoC

* * *

 **Sin explicaciones.**

* * *

 _La primera cosa que Kagome no entendía...  
…Era porque estaba viviendo con Sesshōmaru._

* * *

— _¿Todo ha estado bien?_ —La voz de Sango se escuchó a través del celular.

Kagome observó al peliplata que se mantenía sentado sobre la mesa, su computadora reposaba en la misma mientras él parecía completamente absorto en lo que estaba haciendo. Ella se encogió de hombros mientras observaba todo, recargada en el barandal de las escaleras.

—S-Sí —su voz sonó dudosa, Sango lo notó pero no comentó absolutamente nada. _Eso estaba siendo ya algo normal_ —. Sango, recuérdame… ¿por qué estoy viviendo aquí?

La castaña apartó levemente su oído del teléfono, Miroku la miró mientras tallaba levemente su espalda en una señal de consuelo. Ella suspiró, sin querer que se escuchara al otro lado. — _Era más económico, ¿no recuerdas?_ —Kagome subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación, sentándose sobre su cama—. _Necesitabas un lugar para vivir, Sesshōmaru te ofreció compartir la renta… ¿no lo recuerdas?_

Kagome soltó un suspiro. —No en realidad —aclaró y se miró al espejo, todavía tenía una diminuta venda sobre el corte que se había hecho cuándo se había caído—. Pero, ¿por qué él… no me ha pedido lo de la renta?

— _No lo sé…_ —Sango vaciló—. _Una forma de esperar que te recuperes por completo, ¿quizás?_

—Tal vez…

— _Tengo que colgar_ —avisó, Kagome no quería que ella colgara, confiaba en Sango y hasta ese momento era una de las pocas personas que le ayudaban a recuperar su memoria poco a poco. Pero no podía evitar sentirse algo incómoda en el lugar que estaba viviendo—. _¿Vas a estar bien?_

—Por supuesto y… gracias, Sango. No sé qué haría sin ti.

— _Nos vemos luego._ —La respuesta de la contraria fue más cortante que otras veces y Higurashi no pudo evitar preguntarse a qué se debía eso.

* * *

—¿Por qué vivimos juntos? —Preguntó Kagome cuándo el valor llegó a ella. Después de la llamada con Sango se había quedado pensado recostada sobre la cama, mirando el techo con curiosidad y después de tanto meditarlo había llegado a la conclusión de que quería preguntarle a Sesshōmaru.

Él se mantenía en el mismo lugar, tecleando a una velocidad envidiable en su ordenador, sin embargo cuándo ella soltó aquello dejó de hacerlo y la miró directamente a los ojos.

— _Higashiyama_ te lo dijo —mencionó, refiriéndose a Sango.

Kagome frunció el ceño. —Quiero escucharlo de ti —aclaró mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre la silla del comedor. Taishō no pareció ponerle atención, tecleó un par de veces más sobre su ordenador para luego regresarle la mirada.

—Nos convenía a ambos. —Sus respuestas, secas y concisas como siempre. Higurashi seguía sin entenderle.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos?

Toda actividad de parte de Sesshōmaru paró y él llevó su mirada a su mano izquierda, dónde no descansaba absolutamente nada. La fémina esperó una respuesta, pero el peliplata parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, mirando uno de los cuadros que estaba en la sala. Parecía que no quería hablar de eso, ¿pero qué tan difícil podría ser decirle cuánto llevaban en esa casa ambos? ¿O tal vez ni siquiera él llevaba la cuenta?

—Cinco años —su tono no sonó tan duro como anteriormente, su mirada, a pesar de estar centrada en ella, se notaba distante. Cómo quién estaba sumido todavía en un suave sueño, uno del que no deseaba despertar.

Y para su sorpresa, él se levantó de la mesa, llevándose con él todas sus cosas y también todas las posibles respuestas que Kagome hubiera podido tener. Ella no le detuvo, no le exigió otra respuesta, sólo lo observó desaparecer por el pasillo. Ella sentía que _algo_ no estaba del todo bien con Sesshōmaru.

* * *

 _La segunda cosa que no entendía…_

… _era porqué velaba por ella._

* * *

—¿Segura que todo ha ido bien? —Ese día se encontró con Sango en una cafetería algo lejana de su casa, ella era la que le había llamado a su amiga, preguntándole si podían reunirse. La castaña asintió rápidamente y fue cuestión de segundos para que fijaran un lugar y una hora.

Ella a veces sentía que se estaba aprovechando de la generosidad de los demás y también de su condición, sin embargo el hecho de estar en aquella casa, sólo le llenaba de dudas, le recordaba que había cosas que no recordaba del todo —vaya ironía— y eso la hacía sentir incómoda. Era completamente terrible que todos supieran quién era ella, _menos ella misma._

—Sí —asintió y miró aquel pedazo de pastel que reposaba sobre la mesa. No le apetecía, pero Sango había insistido en qué tenía antojo de chocolate y si ambas compartían aquel pedazo.

—¿Segura? —La castaña llevó un pedazo de aquel pastel a su boca. _Delicioso_ —. ¿No es…Sesshōmaru por quién estás así?

Las mejillas de Higurashi se tiñeron de color carmín al saber descubierta. Miró de nuevo aquel pedazo de pastel sin creer que Sango había adivinado, cuándo levantó la vista se topó con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de su amiga.

—¿Demasiado serio?

—Enigmático, diría yo —corrigió—. ¿Es verdad que llevamos cinco años viviendo juntos?

 _Higashiyama_ asintió mientras llevaba otra cucharada a sus labios. Saboreó un poco su pedazo antes de volver a hablar—: Cinco años y medio, me parece.

Si la pelinegra hubiera estado bebiendo algo, lo hubiera escupido. —¿Qué sabes de él? —Inquirió, de repente.

—¿Qué quieres saber de él?

—Todo lo posible —admitió, sin que la vergüenza volviera a atacarla—, vivimos juntos, creo que… _necesito_ saber eso.

—Tiene dos hermanos, pero no viven aquí —empezó a hablar ella—, al parecer no tiene una gran relación con su padre y no se sabe qué pasó con su madre. Su madrastra es una persona muy linda, de hecho tú y yo la conocemos —Kagome trató de recordar, pero nada volvió a su mente. En blanco, _como siempre_ —. Es muy inteligente y reservado, creo que te habrás dado cuenta y… según sé… ama leer.

—¿Es todo? —Ella parpadeó, procesando la información recibida. Aunque era _algo,_ no era por completo lo que quería saber.

—No soy su amiga, Kag —le recordó—. No sé mucho sobre él.

—¿Y nosotros llegamos a ser amigos?

Sango detuvo su vaso a escasos centímetros de sus labios. —Buenos amigos —admitió.

—No se comporta como un amigo —recriminó Kagome.

La contraria sonrió. —Supongo que le es imposible.

Higurashi no entendió porque le decía eso.

* * *

La lluvia cayó de repente, no le dio tiempo a ninguna persona de encontrar un lugar para refugiarse, la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban afuera se habían empapado. Kagome miró por la ventana, se habían terminado su orden y habían estado platicando un largo rato, ahora mismo Sango se encontraba en el baño y ella, aunque no deseaba irse, sabía que debía hacerlo.

Nunca había estado tan tarde fuera, todavía tenían miedo de qué algo le pasara desde el accidente y siempre salía acompañada de alguien, pero esa vez se había escapado y ahí estaba, en aquella cafetería junto con Sango.

—La señora Kaede dice que te extraña —Sango regresó, la contraria parpadeó un poco, sin identificar el nombre anterior—. ¿No te acuerdas de la señora Kaede?

Negó y su mirada viajó de nuevo a la ventana, sabía que iba a mojarse.

—Es…tu jefa —Higurashi volvió a parpadear—, trabajas en una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad. Pero ella te estima mucho, te considera una hija y al parecer tú le tienes el mismo aprecio.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —No recuerdo —admitió—. Pero me encantaría volverla a conocer.

La plática siguió, todo tan trivial y absolutamente nada que le ayudara a recordar, cuándo la lluvia había parado un poco, Kagome decidió que era momento de regresar a casa. Sango se ofreció a acompañarle, sin embargo la llamada de su novio Miroku diciéndole que iría a recogerla, la hizo frenar en su acción y rápidamente se disculpó con su amiga. La pelinegra negó, porque en realidad no le molestaba para nada estar sola afuera.

Salió de aquella cafetería, mirándola fijamente, tratando de grabarse su imagen en su memoria lo suficiente que pudiera, su madre le había mencionado que aunque ella se sintiera _bien,_ su memoria podía tener algún fallo y tal vez olvidaría todo, _de nuevo._

Aunque… ¿qué más podía olvidar? Se preguntó mientras transitaba las calles de la ciudad de Shikon. A pesar de haber vivido toda su vida en aquella ciudad, no recordaba nada: el nombre de las calles, la gente que a veces le saludaba, los lugares más transitados, todo estaba tan borroso en su memoria. En su memoria _no existía nada de eso._

Y era demasiado frustrante, apenas y lograba acostumbrarse a algunas caras familiares cuándo llegaban otras, diciéndole más cosas, llenándole de recuerdos, _recuerdos que ella no lograba recordar._

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuándo el cielo se nubló más y mucho menos cuándo todos a su alrededor buscaron un refugio para salvaguardarse de la lluvia, sólo sintió cuándo las gotas cayeron sobre su cabello y su cuerpo, empapándole por completo.

No le molestó la sensación, en su lugar miró el cielo, dejando que la lluvia le empapara la cara y esperando qué con cada gota sus recuerdos regresara, sin embargo Kagome sabía que aquello no funcionaría, que _desearlo no era suficiente._ No obstante la sensación de la lluvia cayendo sobre ella le resultó tan familiar que no deseó moverse hacía ningún lado.

Sin embargo el sonido del claxon de un auto, la regresó a la realidad, volteó a ver quién era la persona que le pitaba y entonces la puerta del copiloto del auto fue abierta, ella apreció los ojos ámbares mirándola atentamente. Él no necesitaba decir algo y ella no deseó que lo hiciera, simplemente le miró y segundos después se encontraba dentro del auto.

Él no la miró después de eso, no le recriminó nada, no la atacó con preguntas como solía hacer su madre o su hermana. Sesshōmaru simplemente empezó a conducir hacía la casa que compartían, Kagome sintió frío y se abrazó a sí misma, para después sentir como el saco del peliplata era puesto sobre sus hombros.

—Gracias.

Taishō asintió, sin despegar sus ojos de la carretera.

Kagome le miró, sin comprender del todo sus acciones. Sango había mencionado que eran amigos, pero ¿tan unida había sido a Taishō cómo para que él supiera dónde estaba? ¿Cómo para qué él entendiera cómo se sentía exactamente? Le siguió observando y sabía muy bien que él sentía su mirada sobre su persona, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera le regresó la mirada.

Y ella se preguntó por qué estaba velando por ella.

* * *

 _La tercera cosa que no entendía…_

… _era porque cedía a sus caprichos._

* * *

No habían cruzado palabra desde el día anterior, cuando llegaron a la casa Kagome tomó un baño de agua caliente y se pasó toda la tarde en la sala, cambiando de canal en canal, tratando de hacer algo interesante, _tratando de rememorar sus vivencias,_ sin embargo nada de eso había pasado.

Sesshōmaru desde que habían llegado, se había encerrado en su oficina improvisada, Higurashi siempre le veía trabajando, a veces salía a comer o beber agua, había otras veces en las que ni siquiera veía su sombra pasar y eso le parecía demasiado raro.

Sin embargo lo que le desconcertó aquella mañana fue que Sesshōmaru estaba en el comedor, el desayuno estaba servido para ambos, él no parecía tener prisa alguna, lo notaba por la forma en la que sostenía aquel libro mientras bebía un poco de café.

Kagome saludó con un «buenos días» que no fue respondido verbalmente, sólo con un leve asentimiento. Se sentó a desayunar junto con el mayor y cuándo finalmente terminó, vio a Sesshōmaru levantarse rápidamente.

—Vamos —exclamó mientras tomaba una carpeta que reposaba sobre la mesa de centro de la sala y abría la puerta.

Higurashi estuvo a punto de preguntarle a dónde irían, sin embargo sintió que era una oportunidad perfecta para despejar su mente un poco. Tomó lo último que le quedaba de jugo en su vaso —no sabía cómo es que Sesshōmaru le atinaba a sus gustos en _todos_ los sentidos— y le siguió hasta su auto.

* * *

Manejaron durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente el auto se detuvo al frente de un edificio que Kagome no se le hizo para nada familiar, vio bajar a Sesshōmaru y dudó unos minutos en seguirle, finalmente lo hizo. Subieron las escaleras y el guardia de seguridad pareció identificarles por lo que les dejó pasar.

—Espera aquí —dijo Sesshōmaru antes de avanzar hasta el elevador.

Higurashi detuvo sus pasos y lo observó desaparecer cuándo las puertas del elevador se cerraron, no supo qué más hacer, simplemente miró alrededor con curiosidad, examinando todo lo que se encontraba entre sus ojos. Miró las escaleras, dándose cuenta de que había muchos más pisos de los que ella se pudiera haber imaginado, la imagen de las escaleras se le hizo demasiado conocido y sonrió al creer que faltaba poco para que sus recuerdos volvieran.

No tuvo que quedarse mirando aquel espacio, porque el sonido característico de los tacones y la voz casi familiar de alguien, le hizo voltear.

—¿Ya le has dicho a Rin? —Era una mujer de cabello negro y con ojos color café, venía al lado de Sesshōmaru, con la carpeta entre sus manos. Observó al peliplata negar—. Deberías decirle —asesoró la mayor—, recuerda que ella se preocupa por ti.

Kagome se quedó quieta en su lugar, sin saber si podía acercarse o no. Sin embargo ambos pares de ojos repararon en ella finalmente, la mujer sonrió, una sonrisa cálida y que se le hizo muy conocida a Kagome.

—Kagome, cariño, no sabía que estabas aquí —saludó la mayor, ella se mantuvo quieta en su lugar—. ¿No me recuerdas? —La mujer avanzó hasta plantarse frente a ella—. Me llamo Izayoi, soy la madrastra de Sesshōmaru, tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo.

—¡Sango me habló de usted! —Admitió finalmente, sonriéndole—. Y su voz me resulta familiar.

—Me alegro. Por cierto, ¿mi hijo te ha tratado bien? —Mencionó, dirigiéndole una mirada a Sesshōmaru, la cual fue ignorada.

—Sí —asintió ella—. Ha sido muy hospitalario.

Izayoi sonrió. —Me alegro. Bueno, tengo que dejarlos. Un placer volver a verte, Kagome.

—Igualmente.

—Nos vemos después, Sesshōmaru. —Él asintió, al momento que Izayoi salía por la puerta delantera del edificio, dejándolos a ambos solos de nuevo.

—¿Ahora a dónde vamos?

Él sacó un pequeño sobre de su pantalón y se lo pasó a ella. Kagome lo abrió rápidamente, encontrándose con muchas fotografías, su mirada volvió a él, estaba desconcertada.

—Elige un lugar. —Aclaró él.

Higurashi sonrió captando el mensaje oculto en todo eso, era increíble que fuera Sesshōmaru quién le cumpliera su deseo de dejar de estar encerrada, de conocer más sobre la ciudad en la que vivía y de la cual no recordaba nada. Mientras miraba las fotografías, no pudo evitar desear recordar un poco más sobre su relación con Sesshōmaru, quién era él realmente en su vida y porqué siempre terminaba haciendo cosas por ella.

* * *

 _La quinta cosa que no entendía…_

… _Era porque no le dejaba entrar en su habitación._

* * *

La correspondencia había llegado, Kagome observó los sobres que tenía en sus manos y los pasó uno por uno: todos eran para Sesshōmaru. Hubiera deseado poder dárselo en ese mismo momento, sin embargo el peliplata no se encontraba en casa, ella no sabía dónde había ido, cuándo se había despertado Sesshōmaru no se encontraba.

No le dejó ninguna nota, tampoco recibió una llamada de parte de él y no supo qué más hacer en esa enorme casa. Había olvidado cuántas veces la había recorrido y podía decir que sabía qué cosas tenía y cuántas de ella, sin embargo nada de eso le ayudaba a recordar.

Suspiró y una idea llegó a su mente: _dejar la correspondencia en el cuarto de Sesshōmaru._

El ser humano es curioso por naturaleza y Kagome Higurashi no iba a ser la excepción, había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había querido ingresar en el cuarto de Sesshōmaru, pero él siempre le decía que no había nada ahí que le debía interesar y cerraba, una vez descubrió que dejaba el seguro puesto y que la llave siempre la traía consigo. Ese pensamiento estuvo a punto de frenarla, sin embargo subió las escaleras hasta la habitación del peliplata.

Giró la manigueta mientras rogaba qué la puerta estuviera abierta. _Lo estaba._

Celebró internamente y se sintió como una niña pequeña haciendo una travesura, poco a poco entró: tratando de que la puerta no sonara anunciando que alguien estaba entrando, aunque no había nadie en la casa, tenía el presentimiento de que Sesshōmaru podía volver antes de lo que ella se hubiera imaginado.

Una vez adentro se quedó observando la habitación, _era extrañamente conocida._ Las paredes de color beige, con algunos toques _azul zafiro_ y, cuándo volteó a observar la cama, se dio cuenta de que en la cabecera había una luna menguante, _una extrañamente familiar._

Se llevó una mano a su cabeza cuándo una imagen rápida y algo borrosa volvía a su mente, era ella en esa habitación. ¿Pero, cómo? ¿Sesshōmaru la había dejado entrar ahí antes? ¿Entonces por qué se negaba actualmente? ¿Por qué no quería que ella entrara?

Se vio a sí misma caminando hasta el ropero… El ropero, ¿acaso ese mueble le ayudaría a recordar algo? Caminó hasta él, sintiendo el dolor en su cabeza menos fuerte que antes.

—Kagome. —La voz grave de Sesshōmaru hizo que su acción se detuviera, había sólo necesitado estirar la mano para poder abrir el ropero.

—Sesshōmaru —ella se volteó y mostró la correspondencia al recién llegado—. Llegó correspondencia —anunció, sin importarle mucho ser descubierta.

Él miró la habitación cuidadosamente, caminó pasando al lado de ella y llegando hasta el mueble al lado de la cama dónde estaba una fotografía con su portarretrato que pasó desapercibido por Kagome. Ella observó como él lo ocultaba de su vista y además, lo guardaba en el cajón.

Higurashi se quedó en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer hasta que finalmente Sesshōmaru volteó, su ceño fruncido fue suficiente para darle a entender que debía de salir de ahí en ese mismo instante. Dejó la correspondencia en la cama y salió sin decir palabra alguna. Seguía sin entender qué tenía ese cuarto que lo hacía tan privado y… conocido.

Taishō la vio irse y cerrar la puerta, había sido un grave error de su parte no haber cerrado con llave, pero pensó que la curiosidad de Kagome no iba a ser tan grande, aunque se equivocó. Caminó hasta el ropero, abriéndolo y recorriendo algunas prendas de él y viendo aquella caja que descansaba oculta.

El alivio le inundó, todo estaba en orden. Cerró el ropero rápidamente y se sentó en la cama, observó con atención la habitación durante varios segundos y entonces llegó a su mente el hecho de qué era demasiado. Él no era caracterizado por ser una persona débil y mucho menos por dejarse vencer fácilmente, pero toda esa situación se estaba saliendo de sus manos, _le estaba haciendo daño._

Sabía que podía haberse negado, Izayoi se lo había asesorado, sin embargo no se sentía completamente capaz de _dejarla ir por completo._ Y era por eso que estaban en esa situación, era por eso que tuvo que ocultar muchas cosas en aquella habitación y tuvo que mantenerse paciente, esperando el momento en que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Pero pasaban los días, las horas, los minutos, segundos y todo parecía en vano, el esfuerzo no parecía ser suficiente.

¿Hasta cuándo la memoria de Kagome regresaría?

* * *

 _La sexta cosa que no entendía…_

… _Era porque tenía un anillo._

* * *

El sonido característico de alguien golpeando la puerta le despertó, prendió la lámpara de noche y vio la hora: tres de la mañana. ¿Quién tocaría con aquella fuerza a esas horas? Se levantó, no sin antes darle un vistazo a la ventana, llevándose la sorpresa de que había empezado a llover.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver las luces de la sala ya prendidas, miró a través del barandal sin bajar las escaleras y vio a Sesshōmaru con su pijama abriendo la puerta, a los segundos de abrirla una figura femenina hizo acto de presencia, ella se abalanzó sobre él, haciéndole dar varios pasos hacia atrás. La chica se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo masculino.

—¡Debiste decirme! —Demandó la chica separándose levemente para golpear el pecho del peliplata un par de veces hasta que Sesshōmaru sostuvo sus manos.

—Rin.

«Rin», Kagome identificó rápidamente aquel nombre. ¡Era la persona que Izayoi había mencionado! Pero, ¿quién era con exactitud la chica y qué estaba haciendo ahí en plena madrugada lluviosa?

—¡Debiste decirme! —Los ojos de ella se volvieron acuosos, Taishō dejó de sujetarle las manos para dejarla aferrarse a su cuerpo.

Higurashi no supo qué hacer, rara vez había visto a Sesshōmaru con alguien más, ¿sería normal que se dejara abrazar con tanta confianza? Lo dudaba, pero ahí estaba esa chica, abrazándole con fuerza mientras las lágrimas caían empapando la camisa de Sesshōmaru.

Ella parecía mojada, ahora que le observaba bien, pero eso a él no le importaba, porque no le separaba de su cuerpo, no le decía que se fuera. Escuchó que los sollozos aumentaron.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Derramando las lágrimas que tú no puedes.

Las palabras parecieron mágicas, Kagome notó como el ceño fruncido de Sesshōmaru se relajaba y cómo correspondía poco a poco aquel abrazo acariciando el cabello negro de la recién llegada. Por unos segundos sintió una opresión en el pecho y se sintió como una intrusa, porque ella sabía que era una escena intima de ambos. Sin embargo, se mantenía clavada en el mismo sitio, tratando de creer que lo que estaba presenciando no era para nada una escena romántica.

Rogaba que no fuera así.

—Rin.

—Sólo unos minutos más —suplicó ella, más calmada—, por favor.

Taishō no mencionó nada más, en su lugar ocupo ambas manos para alzar el cuerpo femenino, ella se abrazó con ambos brazos a su cuello mientras escondía su cara en su hombro y él pareció aguantarla con una sola mano mientras que con la otra introducía la maleta y cerraba la puerta con el seguro.

Kagome los observó, parecían tan… _cercanos_ y aquella opresión volvió con más fuerza.

Sesshōmaru subió uno de los escalones sin soltar a la chica y Higurashi no deseó que la viera en ese momento, no quería intercambiar palabras con él y mucho menos con la recién llegada. Rápidamente se encerró en su habitación, importándole muy poco si escuchaban el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse o no.

* * *

El ruido de la planta baja le despertó y después de arreglarse, bajó a ver por qué tanto escándalo cuándo Sesshōmaru lo odiaba, lo había demostrado claramente cuándo fueron a dar aquel paseo por la ciudad. Bajó con cuidado los escalones y vio a la misma joven de anoche completamente repuesta y con demasiada energía; movía los muebles de un lado a otro, cambiándolos de posición, hasta se dio cuenta de que varios retratos habían sido reemplazados.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó finalmente, no aguatando la curiosidad.

La chica volteó, Kagome se encontró con sus ojos marrones, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, en su lugar ella volvió a mover un par de muebles más.

Si ella era amiga de Sesshōmaru ahora entendía por qué se llevaban bien.

—Cambiando cosas de lugar —explicó después la pelinegra, cambiando la televisión de lugar—. No es posible que todo este de esta manera, ¿cuánto ha pasado? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos?

—Dos y una semana —la voz de Sesshōmaru la sobresaltó a ambas.

Rin le dirigió una mirada comprensiva a su hermano. —¿Contando los días? —Él asintió—. No pierdes esperanza, ¿eh? —Susurró.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —Higurashi finalmente se dijo que era momento de hacer algo por aquella casa en la que estaba viviendo.

—¡Claro! —La menor jaló a Kagome de la mano, posicionándola en medio de la sala—. Bien, ¿cómo crees que quedaría mejor?

La mayor se lo pensó durante varios minutos mientras se llevaba una mano a su barbilla y observaba todos los muebles a su alrededor, poco a poco empezó a caminar, ordenando todo y Rin no tardó mucho tiempo en seguirle, ambas chicas parecían sincronizadas porque cada una entendía dónde creía la otra que quedarían mejor las cosas.

Rin, discretamente, le mandó una mirada al peliplata: un «el plan resultó» se podía leer perfectamente en sus labios, sin embargo Sesshōmaru abandonó la sala tan pronto observó la escena y desde el piso superior se dio cuenta de algo que Kagome no sabía: _Así se habían colocado las cosas el primer año que se fueron a vivir juntos._

—¿Sesshōmaru dónde crees qué–? —Kagome se vio interrumpida cuándo se dio cuenta de que el aludido se había ido—. Se fue.

—Bajará cuándo todo éste en orden —evidenció Rin—. Odia el ruido.

—Lo conoces bien —comentó acomodando los cojines del sillón.

Rin rió internamente por el tono usado, un tono muy conocido; _tal y como se conocieron la primera vez._ —Sería delito sino lo conociera tan bien.

—¿Uh? ¿Y eso?

—Es mi hermano —finalmente confesó, acomodando uno de los adornos—. Mi hermano mayor.

Kagome pudo haberse caído de la impresión. —…No se parecen.

—Medio hermano mayor —corrigió—, sin embargo nos criamos juntos a partir de que yo tenía cinco años, así que para mí es mi hermano de sangre.

—Ya veo —Higurashi dejó lo que estaba haciendo para subir a las escaleras, apreciando como se veía todo: estaba bien, le parecía un buen lugar para cada cosa y no pudo evitar sonreír sintiéndose útil finalmente en aquella casa dónde Sesshōmaru parecía tener casi el control de todo.

»¿Qué pasó anoche? —Se animó a preguntar.

Rin tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, su mirada melancólica viajó a todo el espacio hasta quedarse fija en la habitación que pertenecía a su hermano mayor.

—Yo quiero mucho a Sesshōmaru —empezó—, siempre me protegió de todo peligro. Era un gran hermano, aunque parezca serio y muy frío, tiene un gran corazón —rió levemente al imaginarse la cara de su hermano si la hubiera escuchado—. Y sé qué toda esta situación también le está afectando.

—¿Qué situación? —Kagome tomó asiento enfrente de ella.

Taishō se mordió el labio inferior, ¿sería o no buena idea decirle a Kagome en ese mismo instante y finalmente acabar con aquella farsa? Miró con atención la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, quería que él escuchara la conversación y que saliera, ayudándole a tomar una decisión.

Nada.

—¿Sesshōmaru te ha dejado entrar en su cuarto? —Kagome negó. Rin apretó los labios con fuerza, lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, muy mal—. El guarda una caja en el fondo de su ropero —aclaró—, si la encuentras… encontrarás respuestas a tus preguntas.

Kagome estuvo a punto de preguntar algo más cuándo la puerta de la habitación del peliplata fue abierta, él bajó las escaleras sin decir nada, dirigiéndose inmediatamente al refrigerador de dónde sacó un poco de agua fría para beberla. Los tres se sumieron en un gran silencio, Kagome seguía teniendo dudas, demasiadas. ¿Por qué ambos hermanos se empeñaban en darle cada vez más incertidumbres? Pero tan siquiera Rin le había dado una pista de a dónde estaban sus respuestas.

—Sesshōmaru —llamó la menor, él le regresó la mirada, dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención—, tengo hambre.

Kagome rió, sin embargo no estaba en el peliplata su usual ceño fruncido.

—Kagome —Rin la miró—, tú también tienes hambre, ¿verdad? —Asintió lentamente y la chica sonrió—. ¿Nos harías de comer, por favor?

De ser otra persona, Kagome no dudaba que Sesshōmaru le hubiera ignorado de una manera olímpica, sin embargo no a su hermana menor.

* * *

La comida había estado rica, sin duda alguna, Kagome estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Sesshōmaru quién le había enseñado a cocinar, sin embargo su pregunta fue contestada por Rin cuándo le dijo a su hermano que su madrastra Izayoi le había enseñado bien. A él no pareció molestarle ni alagarle el comentario porque siguió como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

—¡Ah, por cierto! —Rin se levantó de la mesa y corrió con gran velocidad hasta la habitación del mayor, él tampoco pareció reaccionar a eso, porque no puso objeción alguna en qué su hermana entrara ahí.

¿Entonces por qué si se lo prohibía a ella? Se preguntó Higurashi mientras llevaba un pedazo a su boca.

—Se llevan bien —comentó.

Él asintió antes de que Rin volviera ante ellos con algo entre sus manos. —¡Lo encontré! —Celebró, poniendo aquel objeto en la mano de su hermano y haciéndola que la cerrara antes de que viera el contenido—. No fue tan complicado —aclaró—, nunca entendí por qué lo tiraste.

—No lo hice —aclaró él con tranquilidad—. A InuYasha se le cayó.

Rin le miró, sin creerle realmente. —Úsalo —demandó—, ¿sabes cuántas están diciendo que el _guapísimo_ Sesshōmaru Taishō está soltero?

Él finalmente dejó su palma al descubierto, Kagome apreció con claridad un anillo que le desconcertó todavía más.

 _¿Sesshōmaru era casado?_

* * *

 _La séptima cosa que no entendía…_

… _Era porque le había ocultado la verdad._

* * *

Estaban los tres en el jardín, Sesshōmaru estaba regando las plantas y Rin y ella habían sacado una mesa y unas sillas dónde platicaban de manera amena, sin embargo Kagome no dejaba de observar de vez en cuando a Sesshōmaru y, sobre todo, el anillo que portaba en su mano izquierda, tenía demasiadas dudas que sabía que podría ser resueltas si tan sólo pudiera entrar en la habitación de Sesshōmaru y mirar el contenido de aquella caja.

Rin le observó y no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, Kagome era demasiado expresiva, en ningún momento había dejado de mirar el anillo de su hermano y se dijo a sí misma que había hecho bien en casi obligar a su hermano en portar su anillo después de todos esos meses en los que Kagome estuvo hospitalizada y en los que llegó a la casa, sin ningún recuerdo.

No olvidaría cuándo recibió aquella llamada de InuYasha, explicándole toda la situación, pidiéndole ser el soporte de su hermano, porque él sospechaba que lo necesitaba, sin embargo no había podido asistir y muy dentro de sí misma esperaba que su hermano le llamara.

Nada, ni siquiera un mensaje y cuándo su madre Izayoi le reafirmó todo lo que InuYasha le había dicho, no esperó ni siquiera un minuto más para hacer su equipaje y tomar el primer vuelo que le llevara hasta ahí, casi no lo lograba, la lluvia no paraba y aunque el taxista insistió en que lo mejor era que esperara en un hotel cercano hasta que el tiempo se calmara, no hizo caso: necesitaba ver a su hermano.

Y ahora ahí estaba, sentada sobre aquella mesa junto a Kagome, esperando el momento en que se atreviera a preguntar algo o que le pidiera que le ayudara a escabullirse en la habitación de Sesshōmaru. Para ella ya había sido tiempo suficiente de espera y si ella podía ayudar a adelantar los hechos que tarde o temprano tenían que ocurrir, lo haría.

Todos estaban pensando por Kagome, por su accidente y todo lo que había pasado y además todos opinaban que tendría que haberse ido a vivir con su hermana en lugar de regresar a la casa en la que se encontraba en ese instante.

 _¿Pero quién pensaba en Sesshōmaru?_

—¿C-Con…? —Empezó la mayor, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. ¿Con quién está…casado Sesshōmaru?

Rin salió de sus pensamientos, no respondió inmediatamente, por lo que pronto los ojos zafiros de Kagome se encontraban sobre su persona, casi exigiéndole una respuesta. Ella se encogió de hombros como cuándo hacía de pequeña al sentirse incapaz de soltar palabra.

Higurashi frunció levemente le ceño. —¿También se encuentra en esa caja?

Taishō asintió y pudo ver a su acompañante suspirar, decepcionada. La observó detenidamente, preguntándose cuál sería su siguiente pregunta, su siguiente movimiento, pero no hubo ningún comentario. Ella simplemente se levantó y se adentró en la casa dejándole ahí.

Sesshōmaru no tardó mucho en acercarse hacía ella y fue entonces que le ofreció un vaso de agua, después de eso pensó en qué podría hacer ella para que el contenido de aquella caja fuera revelada y la respuesta apareció de manera rápida ante sus ojos.

—¿Mamá sigue trabajando en la empresa? —Él asintió sin dejar de tomar el líquido—. ¿Me acompañas a verla?

Su hermano lo pensó durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente aceptó.

* * *

Rin pasó a su cuarto a preguntarle si quería acompañarles a ver a su madre Izayoi, sin embargo ella declinó la oferta y esperó pacientemente a que ambos se marcharan, pegó su oído en la puerta escuchando con claridad cuándo cerraban la puerta y luego se asomó por la ventana para asegurarse que el auto de Sesshōmaru había avanzado, una vez estuvo segura de que no regresarían, caminó con velocidad a través del pasillo hasta la habitación de él.

Cuando estuvo enfrente se cuestionó si estaba bien o no hacer aquello, sin embargo una parte de sí misma se dijo que tenía derecho a saber la verdad; giró la manigueta y la puerta se abrió. Kagome sonrió mientras se adentraba en la habitación, el olor característico del perfume de Sesshōmaru le recibió.

Avanzó hasta aquel ropero, a cada paso que daba sentía que se acercaba cada vez más a la respuesta que siempre había estado esperando por ella: rememoró los días posteriores a la salida del hospital, sus familiares parecían dudosos sobre qué hablar con ella y cómo hacerlo, ella apenas reaccionaba bien a lo que decían. Lo único que habían querido decirle era que se había caído tratando de arreglar algo, que se había golpeado la cabeza y que había sido llevada al hospital, después de eso no hubo ningún otro tipo de información…

No hasta que el auto de Sesshōmaru apareció frente a la casa de su madre una semana después, él bajó con ropa informal y les miró a ambas, su madre le había saludado y él le había respondido con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, Kagome creyó haber notado que su madre le susurraba algo, pero nunca estuvo del todo segura. Después de eso, había llegado a aquella casa y Sango se dedicó a explicarle lo demás, Sesshōmaru respondía algunas de sus preguntas, a veces era muy cortante y otras veces le miraba demasiado, como queriendo que ella le dijera algo: como buscado algo…

Algo que seguramente, nunca encontró. Lo veía, lo leí en su semblante cuándo le quitaba los ojos de encima, lo veía en aquellos suspiros que pasaban desapercibidos. Él siempre esperaba algo de ella, algo en especial y ella, por más que intentó dárselo, nunca supo que era lo que Sesshōmaru quería.

Pero ella sí sabía lo que quería: recordar. Sentirse finalmente completa y resolver todas sus dudas, no sobre su persona, sino también sobre todo alrededor. Sobre todo sobre Sesshōmaru Taishō.

Abrió el armario, sentía su corazón acelerado, golpeando su pecho inquieto, esperando el momento en que la caja estuviera entre sus manos. Corrió algunas prendas de él hasta que finalmente la vio: la dichosa caja. La sacó y se dio cuenta de qué pesaba… ¿qué tenía dentro?

Sus latidos se volvieron más rápidos, sintió los nervios recorrerle mientras se sentaba en aquella cama y abría la caja; en ese momento aguantó al respiración al ver el contenido, eran varios álbumes de fotografías. Sostuvo el primero entre sus manos y lo primero que se encontró pegado en la contraparte de la pasta, fue la invitación a una boda.

No cualquier boda —como lo pensó en un principio— una boda en particular: _la de ella y Sesshōmaru._

Llevó ambas manos a su boca, ¿era enserio? Por unos momentos la imagen de Rin apareció en su mente, ella se había encogido de hombros sin responder su pregunta. Por supuesto, ¿cómo explicarle qué la esposa de su hermano era ella sin entrar en detalle?

Se sintió por completo atraída por lo que no conocía y miró las fotos una a una, mientras sentía aquellos dolores en su cabeza, sabía que procesar tanta información de pronto iba a ser malo, el médico se lo había dicho. ¿Pero qué importaba cuándo acababa de descubrir que había olvidado al hombre qué juró amar? Siguió pasando las fotografías, se veía ella y él felices, ¿por qué le había olvidado? ¿Por qué había olvidado todo eso?

Las fotografías siguieron, los eventos llegaron a ella como pequeños flash y el dolor de cabeza cada vez se hizo más punzante, qué importaba, se dijo. Era una cuota justa por todo lo que le había hecho pasar al peliplata; de ese álbum siguió otro y otro hasta que los recuerdos llegaron por sí solos, como si de un torbellino se tratase.

Era cierto, llevaban cinco años viviendo juntos, tenían _cinco años de matrimonio_ y ella había estado decorando la casa cuándo se resbaló de la escalera y cayó, después de eso todo era oscuridad hasta que aquella figura misteriosa había aparecido: había sido Sesshōmaru.

— _Despertaste_ — _aquella voz masculina la sobresaltó._

— _¿T-Te… conozco?_

— _Kagome_ — _su voz sonó amenazante, ¿acaso creía que estaba ella jugando?_ —. _Basta._

 _Ella se encogió sobre sí misma._ — _No te conozco_ — _expresó, el rostro de él pareció afectado, sin embargo decidió alejarse y salir de la habitación dejándole sola._

¡Claro, claro! Ahora todo tenía lógica, el hecho de que él no le buscara era porque estaba completamente seguro de que ella no le recordaba. ¿Entonces eso significaba que había estado esperando él pacientemente? Sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

 _Oh_ , Sesshōmaru Taishō había esperado por ella cada día y noche, nunca le había expresado nada porque quería que ella le recordara por su cuenta y tomara las decisiones que quisiera, aún si eso significaba que se alejara de su lado.

Buscó algo con desesperación en aquella caja, algo que debía de estar ahí. Sacó todos los álbumes y miró hasta el fondo de caja, dónde encontró una pequeña caja y la abrió… _ahí_ estaba: su anillo de matrimonio.

Aquel que había portado con gran orgullo todos esos cinco años, aquel que prometió nunca quitarse a menos de ser estrictamente necesario y aquel que en ese momento regresaba a su lugar perteneciente. Miró su mano durante varios minutos y se echó sobre aquella cama mirando el techo, ¿y ahora que proseguía? ¿Cómo debía enfrentar la verdad ahora que había recordado?

Sin poder evitarlo, mandó un mensaje a Sesshōmaru, un «he recordado» que sabía que lo traería a casa lo más pronto posible, sin embargo esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario. Necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba escuchar de sus propios labios el saber por qué no le había contado la verdad y sobre todo, quería volver a verlo, quería abrazarlo con fuerza, porque no cualquier persona espera tanto por ti sin que haya un sentimiento de por medio.

* * *

Taishō entró en la habitación, Kagome se encontraba en la cama sentada, los álbumes habían sido colocados en el mueble al lado de la cama, por fin Higurashi había descubierto que la fotografía que había en aquel mueble era de ambos.

Sesshōmaru cerró la puerta tras sí, sin embargo Kagome sospechaba que Rin se había quedado con Izayoi para no importunares, ambos se miraron mutuamente, él no reflejaba ningún sentimiento, sin embargo estaba esperando que ella dijera algo, Kagome lo sabía y por ello mismo soltó un suspiro antes de tomar aire de nuevo.

¿Qué decir en esa situación?

Jugó con sus manos, observando con atención el anillo. —¿Por qué no me dijiste que estábamos…casados? —Preguntó finalmente, jugando con su anillo.

Él la observó durante varios segundos antes de que su vista recorriera la habitación por completo, sin embargo ella sabía que no estaba buscando una respuesta, sino que estaba prolongando el tiempo de ésta.

—No puedo obligarte a que me ames.

Kagome bajó la mirada, desconcertada. Sesshōmaru muy pocas veces contestaba sus preguntas, por lo regular le correspondía a ella descifrar lo que él quería decirle, pero en ese mismo momento su respuesta había sido tan clara que lo único que atinó a hacer fue a bajar la mirada para que él no viera la sonrisa burlona que se había plantado en sus rostros.

Se hubiera esperado cualquier respuesta, menos esa y tenía tantas ganas de reír por la misma. Contó hasta diez mentalmente para finalmente levantarse y caminar hasta el peliplata, lo hizo despacio, sin prisas y cuándo estuvieron a varios centímetros le abrazó con fuerza, tal y como lo había hecho Rin días atrás.

—Tonto —exclamó parándose de puntas para poder rodearle el cuello con los brazos, _a veces odiaba que fuera más alto que ella_.

Él la sostuvo poniendo una mano en su cintura y otra en su cabello, la atrajo un poco más hacía sí. Kagome se dio cuenta de que él era más cálido de lo que recordaba, tal vez por eso Rin no se había querido alejar de su hermano. Y fue entonces que Higurashi se dio cuenta de que no había sentido esa casa como su hogar, sin embargo en ese momento entre los brazos de Sesshōmaru, sentía todo tan cálido y miró la habitación con verdadero cariño, como un cuarto que había atesorado mucho más de lo que ella había logrado recordar.

* * *

 _La octava cosa que no entendía…  
…Era porque le seguía amando a pesar de todo._

Y sin poder evitarlo buscó los labios masculinos, queriendo reconocer aquella caricia que tanto había añorado. Y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que tal vez no tendría una verdadera respuesta a su última incógnita, sin embargo en ese momento, mientras abrazaba a Sesshōmaru con fuerza, no le importaba realmente.

Tendrían los días, semanas, años y una eternidad siguiente para descubrirlo.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **P** égame si lo deseas, Dark. « _Nada de separaciones ni lágrimas»_ y creo que eso fue lo que hice xD. ¡Lo siento! No entiendo porque no puedo escribir romance sin drama de por medio. Pero espero sinceramente que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, creo que quedó más largo de lo estimado y me salté algunas partes que tenía planeadas (cuestión de tiempo) igual espero que lo hayas disfrutado (:

¡Espero pases un día genial! Que disfrutes mucho tu cumpleaños y todos digan conmigo: **¡Felicidades, Dark!** Recuerda: ¡iremos juntas por un mundo con más Sesshome! xD ¡Abrazo desde la distancia!

 _Saludines._


End file.
